Wearable medical devices may provide biometric monitoring and reporting relating to a wearer. In the case of wearable medical devices that use wireless communications, such as wearable electronic patches, there are several challenges. For example, the compact nature of a patch, the close proximity of the patch against a wearer's body, the compression force applied to the patch when the patch is pressed against the wearer's body, and the limited number of acceptable biocompatible materials that may be used for the patch may all impact the performance of wireless communications.